<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait and See by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716225">Wait and See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs, F/M, Het, Overdose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy waits to see if the man she loves is going to make it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Sullivan/Andy Herrera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait and See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Station 19<br/>Title: Wait and See<br/>Characters: Robert Sullivan and Andrea "Andy" Herrera<br/>Pairing: Robert/Andy<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Drugs. Het. Overdose.<br/>Summary: Andy waits to see if the man she loves is going to make it.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.<br/>Disclaimer: Stacy McKee owns this show and these characters.<br/>Words: 195 without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Breathe</p><p>PUtP #24: Wait and See</p><p>Andy and her team were seated in the hospital as they waited for word on Robert. The others knew to give her space.</p><p>It felt like it was hard to breathe. Robert was rushed off and they were told to wait and see. It was hard. Her husband's life was on the line.</p><p>Andy was at the hospital for 4 days. Everyone else went back to work and she promised to call when there was an update. Four days passed before anything happened.</p><p>Robert's stomach had been pumped and he'd been given fluids and food through an IV. Now, she sat beside his bed and held his hands.</p><p>The doctors said that it was good she had found him when she had, otherwise he might not have made it. That was something she didn't wanna contemplate.</p><p>When his eyes opened, she gave him a few moments to wake and focus. He looked at her, and she squeezed his hands that she held. "I love you and I'm scared for you."</p><p>Robert said, "I was in pain. I'm sorry for scaring you. Can you help me get into rehab and get a therapist to talk to?" He was relieved when she nodded.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>